DIVAGACIONES
by Yunuen
Summary: Una usual conversación entre Donatelo y Leonardo y las ocurrencias que se les ocurren al leer una revista de Ciencia.


**N/A: **Espero que no les parezca aburrido este one shot. Se trata de una plática entre Leo y Doni, y el tema es Ciencia, o algo por el estilo. Y es que por lo atareada que estoy en el trabajo no pude pulirdo bien, pero ojala les haga pasar el rato.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

ununununununununununununu

**DIVAGACIONES**

En la tarde, Donatelo y Leonardo han salido a la superficie (magníficamente camuflajeados, como debe ser) para ir a un puesto de revistas en donde Donatelo compra cada mes una revista de ciencia, cuyos temas son de interés general, pero sobre todo, le gusta porque la lectura es fácil y puede discutir los temas con su hermano mayor.

En cuanto llegan al puesto, Donatelo saluda con alegría, igualito como lo hace Miguel Ángel cuando va por su cómic favorito…

Don: ¡Hola Señor Tavo! ¿Cómo ha estado?

…y es que no se puede comparar una página de internet a una revista nuevecita.

Sr. Gustavo: Bien muchacho, gracias. Hola Leo.

Leo: Hola Señor.

Sr. Gustavo: ¿Y cómo han estado?

Don: Bien también, gracias. Vengo por la de siempre y veo que ya la tiene.

La toma. Leonardo es quien paga.

Sr. Gustavo: Por supuesto. ¿Cómo les voy a fallar a mis mejores clientes?-lo dice por Miguel Ángel y Rafael que también le compran revistas con frecuencia-Me da gusto que jovencitos como ustedes se interesen por conocer más cosas aparte de lo que les enseñan en la escuela.

Leo: Es algo que nuestro padre nos ha inculcado.

Don: Aunque sólo dos de nosotros le tomamos el gusto.

Sr. Gustavo: Así pasa con los hijos. Yo tengo tres hijos y el mayor es el que me ha salido bueno para el estudio.

Don: Al parecer el "síndrome del hermano mayor" se manifiesta en la mayoría de las familias: el hermano mayor suele ser el más responsable. Aquí mi hermano es el más disciplinado de nosotros.

Leo: Qué cosas dices Doni.-se apena-Mejor vámonos, que Sens…que papá nos espera para la pr…para revisar nuestras libretas y ver si nos dejaron tarea. Gracias Señor Tavo. Nos vemos.-y se va, jalándose a Donatelo del brazo.

Don: ¿Qué le dije?-casi le dice gritando, por la aparente prisa que lleva Leonardo. El señor del puesto de revistas le sonríe amablemente-Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.

Sr. Gustavo: ¡Hasta pronto!

Ambos caminan ya a un paso más lento de regreso a su casa, en lo que Donatelo rompe el envoltorio de la revista y se lo guarda en la bolsa de su pantalón para después tirar la basura en un lugar debido.

Leo: "Síndrome del Hermano Mayor".-le dice como si estuviera enojado pero no lo está, hasta le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño.

Pero Donatelo ya está enfrascado en la lectura de los artículos de la revista de ciencia, y no se da cuenta de ese gentil gesto de Leonardo.

Don: ¡Mira!-le enseña una página-"Vehículos de la cultura popular que nadie olvida: LOS AUTOS FANTASTICOS".

Leo: Autos Fantásticos.

Don: Pero es una descripción de cada uno, aditamentos especiales y en qué serie salieron. Esperaba que el artículo tratara sobre sistemas de propulsión, como los motores experimentales que funcionan propulsados por aire comprimido o por energía solar.-dice un tanto decepcionado.

Leo: Bueno Doni, hay quienes les gusta más el auto en sí, que el cómo rueden. Tratan de complacer en todos los gustos.

Don: Es verdad.

Inclina la revista hacia Leonardo para que pueda leer.

Leo: "FANTASTICAR, de los Cuatro Fantásticos. MODELO: Único. LO CONDUCEN: Los 4 Fantásticos. DISTINTIVO: Tiene capacidad de vuelo y se separará en tres módulos independientes. Se utilizó un compuesto epóxido para la carrocería y cuero para los interiores. Además, dentro de cada módulo existen todo tipo de conexiones, comodidades y gadgets que los 4 Fantásticos puedan necesitar." Al parecer lo equiparon muy bien.

Don: Sip. Pero nuestro Acorazado está mucho mejor equipado.

Leo: Eso no lo dudo, ya que tú lo construiste.

Don: Gracias.-le dice alagado.

Leo: Pero qué es un compuesto epóxido, Doni.

Don: Es una resina mucho más resistente que el poliéster o el vinil, aunque es más caro.

Leo: Entonces no midieron gastos. Pero tú construyes cosas grandiosas con materia reciclable.

Don: Los humanos son buenos para generar basura, pero no para reutilizarla. Mira. También incluyen al GENERAL LEE. "GENERAL LEE de Los Dukes de Hazzard."

Leo: ¡Los Dukes de Hazzard! Fue muy buena serie. Con que así se llama el auto. No lo sabía.

Don: Admito que yo tampoco. "MODELO: Dodge Charger (Road & Track R/T) 1969. LO CONDUCÍAN: Los primos Bo y Luke Hazzard. Las primeras notas que sonaba en el claxon eran de la melodía Dixie. Era capaz de 'saltar' grandes distancias y permanecer relativamente intacto, todo ello ambientado por música country."

Leo: No recuerda mucho de la serie pero recuerdo que nos pegábamos a la tele para ver volar al auto.

Don: ¡Sí! ¡Y la forma en que sonaba el claxon! Me gustaba, y ese es el tono que usaba: Dixie. La voy a buscar en la red.

Leo: Si la encuentras me la pasas.

Don: ¡Wow! También aparece el DeLorean.

Leo: ¡De VOLVER AL FUTURO! Es muy buena peli.

Don: Y qué lo digas. Veamos sus detalles técnicos. "MODELO DeLorean DMC-12 1981. APARECIÓ EN: La trilogía de películas producidas por Steven Spielber: Volver al Futuro, (1985, 1989 y 1990). Poseía la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, conservando el estilo recargado de los años ochenta. Utilizaba 1.21 gigawatts para lograr el salto temporal. El Delorean todavía es propiedad de Universal Studios y puede ser visitado en su parque temático."

Leo: ¡Oye! Podríamos ir a verlo. Seguro que a Miguel y a Rafa les gustaría la idea.

Don: Como para ir a "turistear" estaría bien. Pero Leo, yo siempre tuve mis dudas del tipo de energía que usa el "Doc" para viajar en el tiempo…-Leonardo lo escucha con atención. Donatelo suele enfrascarse en una de sus discusiones sobre la imposibilidad de esto o de aquello, basado en las leyes irrefutables de la ciencia, y conociendo bien cómo se enfrasca en sus razonamientos, no ve por dónde va y debe tomarlo de un brazo y guiarlo por la calle para que no se estampe en algún poste de luz, o tropiece y caiga-…el Condensador de Flujo que utiliza puede ser suficiente para que logre una velocidad de trescientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, pero no es lo suficiente para que obtenga el impulso necesario para viajar en el tiempo.

Leo: Entiendo tu punto de vista Doni, pero ten en cuenta que es una película de ciencia ficción, y la ciencia ficción siempre ha ayudado a inspirar a los hombres a lograr los más locos sueños. Ve a Julio Verne, con su libro Viaje a la Luna, la NASA se basó mucho en él para realizar el verdadero viaje a la luna.

Don: Eso no te lo discuto…pero es más creíble un auto que habla, como KITT, de EL AUTO INCREIBLE. También lo incluyen en la lista de los Autos Fantásticos.

Leo: Fue otra buena serie.

Don: Sip. Mucho mejor que la nueva versión.

Leo: Mucho mejor.

Don: Kitt posee Inteligencia Artificial, algo que en aquellos años estaba en fase experimental.

Leo: ¿Te imaginas si nuestro Acorazado tuviera esa inteligencia?

Don: ¡Sí! Se quejaría de todas las veces que Miguel ha devuelto el estomago sobre su reluciente piso. Mmmhhh….no sería mala idea integrarle esa inteligencia a nuestro Acorazado. Bien se podría…

Y otra particularidad de Donatelo es que puede ensimismarse por horas al estar pensando en alguna idea. Y Leonardo debe interrumpirlo, sino, no acaban de leer el artículo.

Leo: También está el Ectomóvil, el auto que conducían Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas.

Don: Oh…sí. Me parecía que era un modelo muy extravagante.

Leo: A mi me gustaba: "MODELO: Cadillac Miller-Meteor 1959." Y apenas me voy enteran del modelo. "APARECIÓ EN: Ghost Busters (1984). El equipo de los Cazafantasmas empezó con recursos muy limitados."

Don: Como nosotros.

Leo: "MOMENTO CLAVE Cada vez que los Cazafantasmas eran contratados, el Ectomóvil recorría las calles de Nueva York y una pizarra electrónica montada en el techo desplegaba mensajes. El trabajo de pintura fue modificado para incluir el logotipo clásico del equipo. DESTINO FINAL: Este auto es propiedad de Sony Pictures, y se encuentra en una bodega deteriorándose…-lee con pesar-cada vez más (y rodeado de fantasmas)." Está abandonado. Es una lástima que autos que son un icono para Nueva York los dejen convertirse en chatarra.

Don: Yo sería incapaz de dejar que El Acorazado convertirse en chatarra. Sería como abandonar a un hermano.

Guardan silencio a manera de respeto.

Llegan a casa por una de tantas entradas. Y se sientan en la sala.

Leo: Por último está el Batimóvil.

Don: Ha tenido bastantes versiones desde la serie del 66.

Leo: Sip. Pero todos has sido buenos y asemejándose a un murciélago. ¿No crees que nuestro Acorazado debería parecer una tortuga?

Don: ¡¿Una tortuga?!

Leo: Se llamaría El Tortumóvil. ¿Qué te parece?

Don: Es…broma ¿verdad?

Leo: Jajajaja…es broma.

Suspira de alivio. Y sigue en otro artículo.

Don: "DE REY A MENDIGO: EL TIRANOSAURIO REX ES CARRONEÑO, AFIRMA EL PALEONTOLOGO JACK HOMER".

Leo: Otra publicación de la misma discusión. Realmente no creo que el T-Rex haya sido algo así como un buitre y no el cazador que todos adoramos.

Don: Pues esa es la discusión, y hay muchos puntos por aclarar. "El paleontólogo Jack Horner afirma que el tiranosaurio era exclusivamente carroñero. Su hipótesis está basada en que el tiranosaurio poseía grandes bulbos y nervios olfativos (en relación con su tamaño cerebral), lo que sugiere que tuvo un sentido sumamente desarrollado del olfato, por lo que, como muchos carroñeros actuales, podría haber descubierto cadáveres husmeando a grandes distancias. Otro punto fuerte en favor de la hipótesis del tiranosaurio como carroñero se encuentra en las pequeñas extremidades delanteras con garras lábiles: es difícil imaginar a un depredador que marcha sobre el suelo sujetando sus presas vivas sin brazos robustos."

Leo: Pero más abajo viene el contragolpe-toma la revista entre sus manos- : "Se suponen pruebas de comportamiento cazador en el tiranosaurio, como por ejemplo la visión binocular. Debido a que los carroñeros no necesitan la compleja percepción de profundidad que brinda la visión estereoscópica, en los animales modernos la visión binocular se halla principalmente en los depredadores. Y recientes estudios de la mandíbula y la presión que esta ejercía, refutan que era débil y sin fuerza suficiente para abatir grandes presas, de hecho era la más fuerte de todos los depredadores terrestres conocidos, además no necesitaba ser rápido porque sus presas tampoco lo eran, sino extremadamente poderoso para derribarlas. Y finalmente en cuanto a los brazos extremadamente pequeños, la evolución de los tiranosaurios llevo a la reducción de estos para equilibrar el peso de la cabeza con el del resto del cuerpo."

Don: Suena convincente para mí.

Leo: Y para mí. La mayoría creemos en el T-Rex como el poderoso Rey de los Dinosaurios.

Don: Espero que no quieras tener uno de mascota, como esa vez que fuimos a ver Parque Jurasico. Miguel Ángel y Rafael me insistieron por todo un mes que realizará el mismo experimento que en la peli. Sólo me los quite de encima al decirle que no poseía el tipo de ámbar que contenía el dichoso mosquito para poder clonar uno.

Leo: Para serte sincero…yo quería un Velociraptor. ¿Crees que podrías clonar uno?-le pregunta entusiasmado.

Don: Esa discusión está zanjada.

Leo: Sólo preguntaba. No perdía nada.-se encoje de hombros.

Don: Mejor sigamos…ahora el toma la revista-"AGUJEROS DE GUSANO" Este tema es muy bueno.

Leo: Por…

Don: Un Agujero de Gusano, también es conocido como un puente de Einstein-Rosen y en malas traducciones "Agujero de Lombriz", es una hipotética característica topológica del espacio-tiempo, descrita por las ecuaciones de la relatividad general.

Leo: Eh…

Al verle la cara de confusión de su hermano mayor, le aclara:

Don: Un agujero de gusano tiene por lo menos dos extremos, conectados a una única "garganta", pudiendo la materia viajar de un extremo a otro pasando a través de ésta.

Leo: Como viajar en el subterráneo de un punto de la ciudad a otro.

Don: Correcto.

Leo: Me gusta el nombre.-toma la revista de nuevo de la manos de Donatelo para leer él ese párrafo-'El término "Agujero de Gusano" fue introducido por el físico teórico norteamericano John Wheeler en 1957 y proviene de la siguiente analogía, usada para explicar el fenómeno: imagine que el universo es la cáscara de una manzana, y un gusano viaja sobre su superficie. La distancia desde un lado de la manzana hasta el otro es igual a la mitad de la circunferencia de la manzana si el gusano permanece sobre la superficie de ésta. Pero si en vez de esto, cavara un agujero directamente a través de la manzana, la distancia que tendría que recorrer sería considerablemente menor, recordando la afirmación que dice "la distancia más cercana entre dos puntos es una línea recta"'. En otras palabras es un "atajo" a través del espacio y el tiempo.

Don: En términos más simples, sí.-le sonríe satisfecho por el entusiasmo de su hermano por saber más.

Leonardo es el único que trata de entenderle en su jerga de lenguaje científico. Y es el único al que puede contarle algún hallazgo, o simplemente platicar de curiosidades, como éstas. Él no se limita al estudio y práctica del Ninjitsu, ni a las clases que les imparte, sino que busca saber más sólo por curiosidad, curiosidad que no va más allá ya que no puede dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera. Ya se lo imagina también trabajando en un laboratorio, porque no se necesita tener un gran cerebro para ser un científico, sino es la curiosidad el principal propulsor para desarrollar una mente científica.

Leo: ¿Te imaginas si podrías crear un Agujero de Gusano? Podrías ir al futuro para ver qué tanto cambiarás, o regresar al pasado para aprender de él.

Don: ¿Aprender del pasado?

Leo: Sip. Más que cambiarlo, se regresaría para recordar algo que ha olvidado y que quizás sea fundamental en el futuro.

Don: Con tanta película donde siempre buscan cambiar el pasado y siempre resulta ser un desastre, no había reparado en algo así de posible. Si logro encontrar la manera de abrir un Agujero de Gusano, sólo te lo confiaría a ti.

Leo: ¿Por qué lo dices?-le dice muy divertido.

Don: Ya me imagino a Miguel queriendo regresar al pasado para cambiar ese "oso" que hizo la vez que regresábamos por las alcantarillas y había llovido mucho y todo estaba húmedo y resbaloso, y estaba como siempre brincado de aquí a allá, y por no tener cuidado resbaló y cayó de sentón, y Rafa se la pasó burlándose de él por toda una semana.

Leo: ¡Sí! !jajaja! es cierto. Regresaría al pasado para advertirse a sí mismo que ese día no debería estar tan brincolín, así no pasaría el peor oso de su vida. Pero a mí me gustaría más viajar por dimensiones, quizás a Universos paralelos. ¿Te imaginas encontrar un mundo donde fuéramos humanos?

Don: O uno en el que fuéramos tortugas pero viviríamos como los humanos. Iríamos a la escuela usando un bonito uniforme además de nuestro atuendo de ninja.

Leo: Pero…

Don: Pero…

Leo: Se especula que puede haber un único Universo Paralelo, puede ser que haya otro planeta Tierra en una única otra dimensión, pero también se dice que pueden existir un sin fin de planetas Tierras.

Don: Sí.

Leo: Y podría ser…pueden existir un sin fin de posibilidades. Un sin fin de Planetas Tierras y un sin fin de posibles realidades, diferentes a esta.

Don: Es posible. Como con tu amigo Usagi. El existe en un planeta Tierra donde son los animales la especie dominante y no los humanos. Aunque para ir en su mundo se utiliza la magia. La ciencia por su parte, trata de encontrar un modo para acceder a esos mundos paralelos. ¡Este si sería un sorprendente hallazgo!

Leo: Sí. Sería genial saber si en alguna parte…en alguno de esos mundos…somos una familia de verdad.-lo dice como si añorara algo.

Don: ¿Una familia de verdad?

Leo: Nada. Creo que juntarme contigo me pegas el estar haciendo divagaciones.

Don: Es un buen indicio de una mente creativa.

Leonardo se encoje de hombros y siguen leyendo la interesante revista e imaginando que las imposibilidades son posibles.

ununununununununununununu

**N/A: **Sobre los Autos Fantásticos, lo saque de la página de CONOZCA MÁS de la versión que hay en Chile. Sobre la información del T-Rex y del Agujero de Gusano, la bajé de Wikipedia.

No sabía muy bien de lo que podrían hablar Leo y Doni, así que escribí como se me fue ocurriendo y como me dejó la chamba, aunque lo de otra dimensión se me antojó para un fic n.n pero creo que por ahí hay un fic sobre otra dimensión XD pero podría funcionar ésta que chiripada se me ocurrió. Una más a la lista de espera.

Y a ver cómo me salen mis dos últimos fics del año, porque mi trabajo sí se está complicando mucho, tanto que ya no he podido leer ni escribir nada. A ver si puedo subir uno e1 11 o 18 de diciembre y otro será especial para Navidad. Ya veremos si la libramos los últimos días del año.

Muchas gracias por leer mi disparatado fic.


End file.
